


I Call It Magic(k), Such a Precious Truth

by starsnatched (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Character Study, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Fluff, He's also a clairvoyant, Hendery is so whipped, I think?, M/M, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Minor Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Minor Mark Lee - Freeform, Romance, Sort of a character study, Ten is an eclectic witch, Witchcraft, Witches, the witchcraft portrayed here is accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starsnatched
Summary: Hendery wakes up.He holds his head in his hands, trying to recall fragments of his dream. When he has a fair grasp on it, he gets his notebook and pen from his bedside table, scribbles the number '77' at the top, and proceeds to write down what he saw. "Drawings…Stones… Someone smiling… What else?"Because, you see, Hendery can predict the future through dreams.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	I Call It Magic(k), Such a Precious Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I take constructive criticism! I write mostly for practice and to improve my skills, so I would really appreciate it if you comment your thoughts :))

_A boy and his drawings._

_A pouch full of stones._

_Cat-like eyes._

_A soft grin._

_The feeling that something is finally right._

_The realization that this was a dream._

_And then the ground opens up and everything is sucked into it—_

Hendery wakes up. 

He holds his head in his hands, trying to recall fragments of his dream. When he has a fair grasp on it, he gets his notebook and pen from his bedside table, scribbles the number '77' at the top, and proceeds to write down what he saw. "Drawings…Stones… Someone smiling… What else?"

Because, you see, Hendery can predict the future through dreams. 

He doesn't know when it started, the dreams. All he remembers is how he gets the feeling of déjà-vu almost everyday, because he dreams every night. That's how strong it was. 

"Okay, so based on the feeling I’m getting when I check page 45," Hendery mutters to himself as he walks in the hallway of his university. “At one point I'll see mister Jung talking to those popular sophomores." 

The brunet looks up, and outside one of the classroom doors, he sees his professor chatting to two boys. One is brown-haired like he is, clinging to the other like a puppy, while the other has blue hair and is petting the taller.

"Wishing you two the best! Jaemin and Jeno, was it?" the teacher says when Hendery approaches. The student bows to the professor, then says hello to the two sophomores.

"Ah, Kunhang-sshi! Sorry to block the way," he moves away. He smiles, dimples showing. "You can go ahead. Lecture will start in five minutes."

"Thank you, mister Jung." he bows again, to which the teacher chuckles. "Please, just call me Jaehyun."

"Yes, sir." he bows _again_ , because politeness will get you far. He waves to the two other students, then steps into the classroom. 

"Okay, that happened," he says to himself. He sighs as he settles down onto his usual seat— the one beside the window, where he can look out and observe nature— and opens his notebook full of his recorded dreams. He marks page 45 with the word 'DONE' in all capital letters. "So, next is…"

As the brunet washes his hands in the bathroom, his mind wanders. He can feel it in his gut that something is going to happen. Something that he dreamed of; he just doesn't know when exactly it would happen. 

He flips through fragments in his mind like it was a book, trying to figure out what exactly would happen. Will it be as big as an earthquake happening while he's washing his hands, or will it be as mundane as him looking up into the mirror and making eye contact with his reflection?

"Um, hello?" a high voice snapped Hendery out of his reverie, and his eyes focused on the boy by the sink next to him. He's short and slender, with blond hair that calls for people's attention. His eyes, which remind the Chinese boy of a cat, are tinged with worry, and his somewhat thin lips are twisted with a light frown. "Are you okay?" 

"Oh! Yes, yes. Sorry," Hendery says, shutting off the water from his sink. He flicks his hands into it, drying them. "I was spacing out."

The blonde hummed, washing his hands quickly, "You seem odd. But that's okay. I'm like that too sometimes."

Hendery is struck with the feeling of dèjà-vu and it roots him in place. He feels it, but he doesn't know what caused it. Was it what the other boy said? Why is meeting the boy so important that he dreamed of this moment?

"Hey? Hellooo? Dude, you're really worrying me over here," When Hendery snaps out of it, he finds the shorter boy in front of him, waving his hand in front of the brown-haired's face. When the Chinese boy's eyes refocus, the stranger sighs. "Are you sure you don't need to go to the nurse or something?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm sorry. I just got hit with dèjá-vu, y'know? It happens a lot." 

"Oh?" there was a flash of recognition in the blonde's eyes, but it disappeared as fast as it came. "You're really odd. But that's interesting." 

Hendery scratches his head, feeling like he was being scrutinized under a microscope. "Um, thanks?" 

"Oh, where are my manners?" the shorter chuckles. He bows and sticks out a hand for the Chinese boy to shake, "My name's Ten. I'm a junior."

"A junior? Oh, sunbae!" Hendery grasps the elder's hand and bows. The shorter boy lets out an airy laugh, "No need to call me that. Hyung is fine."

"Ten hyung," the brunet straightens his back and lets the name roll off his tongue. "Is that really your name? It's so… weird."

The blonde smiles, and again the word 'cat' makes its way through Hendery's brain. "My name's complicated. I'm actually Chinese, but my nationality is Thai so my name is… pretty long," he giggles. "Ten's just a nickname."

"I'm Chinese too! I mean, that's not my name," the younger smiles awkwardly. God, why is he so all over the place today? He effortlessly switches to Mandarin. "I'm Kunhang, but I also go by Hendery. I'm a sophomore." 

"Hendery, huh?" Ten smiles, his top lip disappearing to show radiant teeth. He responds, likewise, in Chinese, "I hope we get along well." 

"Huh," the brunet says, flipping through his notebook of dreams. He's sitting in the cafeteria, food half-eaten. "Did I not write my dream with Ten ge in my notebook?"

"Whatcha got there, Hendery?" the brunet yelped, slamming the book shut. Ten plops himself onto the chair across the taller, "Woah! Easy there. Is it a journal or something?"

"Yes— I mean, no! Not really?" Hendery groans, scratching his head. "It's kinda complicated." 

"Hey, I don't judge," Ten shrugs, Using his chopsticks to eat a piece of chicken. When his eyes really sweep over the notebook's cover, again something flashes in the Thai boy's eyes. "Actually, it feels familiar."

"Feels familiar?"

"Nevermind that. I have a question to ask you."

"Sure, ge." Hendery responds, taking a sip of water. 

Ten leans forward, eyes blazing, "Are you one too?" 

"Am I one… what?"

"I mean, one of them. Y'know what I'm getting at?" The shorter continues, and Hendery feels the allure. He can't help but be drawn into the Thai boy's eyes. He can't control it; it's like he's sinking. There's just nothing but Ten.

"I-I'm sorry ge, I don't really know what you're getting at." he manages to rasp out, breaking eye contact to hide his face. He can feel his cheeks burning and he internally curses at himself. What's gotten into him lately?

"Don't worry about it, Hendery. Sorry about the staring," when the brown-haired wills himself to remove his hands, Ten is smiling brightly innocently as if nothing has happened. The smile that, in the younger's opinion, really reminds him of a cute cat. "You just feel… familiar, that's all."

And Hendery doesn't even know what the other student means. But somehow, in his mind, he can feel it too. He doesn't quite understand what Ten is saying, but he finds himself resonating with it and agreeing, "Yeah… You're probably right, ge."

"So you feel it too?" Ten's eyes sparkle knowingly. 

"I don't really know what I'm feeling, but yeah I guess? I can't really explain it," the younger sighs, looking at his notebook cover. What's the matter with him today? "But I feel something. I dunno what it is, but I feel it."

Ten hums, thinking deeply. When he comes to, he smiles. He picks up his empty tray— since when did he finish his food?— and stands up. “I think we’re alike, in a way.” 

The Thai boy continues, eyes moving to look at Hendery’s tray, “You need to finish that, classes are about to start soon.” 

“Huh? Oh!” the younger boy proceeds to vacuum up the remainders of his food, “I didn’t realise so much time has passed. You can go on ahead, ge.”

“Sure thing.” the blonde boy says, and turns to leave. The sophomore can’t help but stare at the small pouch tied to one of the slender boy’s belt loops. There’s a sort of power that Hendery can’t help but feel, and it’s as if the pouch wants the Chinese boy to see it. 

“Oh and Hendery,” Ten turns around, leading the brunet to snap out of it. The cat-like eyes glitter, it feels like magic. “I’ll see you around.”

_The creepy woods by the edge of town._

_Nine tails, shimmering and moving simultaneously._

_The Canadian junior, Mark Lee._

_A fox with purple eyes._

_The moon shining onto a clearing._

_And then everything slates itself clean as if it were computer code all along-_

Hendery sits up, eyes wide. He automatically grabs his notebook and pen, flips to a blank page, and starts writing. He doesn’t know why or how, but the dream was as clear as day. They’re still fragments for the most part, but it’s way easier for the brunet to pick up on them.

“Mark Lee, huh?” he mutters to himself as he finishes writing. The page is filled with words, and he scans over it. “Seems like you got entangled with something dangerous. Something in the woods. What will become of you?” 

Over the next few days, weeks, months, Hendery tries to observe his Canadian classmate and his behavior. He notes how the shorter boy is bouncier, happier. It somehow blends well with his awkward nature, all wobbly smiles and stifled laughter. 

“You feel it too, huh?” Ten slides next to him on the library table. Hendery side-eyes his senior, curious, but then goes back to watching the other brunet laugh with his friends, the sophomore power couple. 

“I don't really follow but at the same time I do for some reason,” the taller hums, looking down at his notebook of dreams. “So yeah, I guess I feel something is happening with Mark.”

“You friends with him? Why don’t you join him and his friends?”

“We just share some classes together. We’re not that close.”

“I noticed something,” Ten says, drumming his fingers against the table. He grins, "You always have that journal around. Is it really that important?" 

"I mean, I guess so," Hendery shrugs, rereading the page that contains his dream about Mark. "It helps me remember stuff."

"Like dreams?"

The younger stares at the blonde boy, who only smiles wider, soft and radiant. "How did you—?"

"Oh, so my hunch was right?" Ten laughs quietly and stares at the wooden desk. He interweaves his fingers together, and briefly considers something. When he looks back up, his eyes are shining. "Well, not just my hunch. I kinda looked over your shoulder a while ago when you had your notebook open. Sorry. But actually, I have something like that too. Not really a dream journal, but a journal anyway."

"Hendery," the Thai boy continues, and he fumbles with something below him. When the brunet looks under, he sees the other's slender fingers untying the mysterious pouch from his belt loop. Ten puts it on the table and as he rummaged through it, it was as if marbles were clacking together. The blonde eventually pulls out a light purple stone, and puts in on the table between them. “You can put this beside your pillow, if you want your dreams to be stronger.”

“This little thing,” Hendery questions, as he reaches out for it and grasps it in his hand. It was smooth, and the boy can sense energy radiating off of it. It was faint, but he feels it. “Will make my dreams stronger? Are you sure, ge?”

“I promise,” Ten says, and puts the pouch away. “I already charged it, so you can just place it beside you and sleep like you always do. Why would I lie to you?”

The Chinese boy plays with the stone in his hand. Ever since his senior gave him the stone, he can’t deny the power rolling off of it, not to mention when the Thai boy ominously said that it was ‘charged’. It scares and excites him at the same time. 

“Well, time to see if this really works.” he mutters and places it on his bedside table. He goes on to wash up, and when he finds himself in bed, it’s hard to fall asleep; his eyes always go back to the stone sitting beside him. When he eventually finds himself drifting, Ten’s words float over him. His face is the last thing Hendery sees.

_“Wait! Mark,” a boy shouts. Hendery hears the snapping of branches, the crunching of leaves. “Please don’t go. I’m sorry, I’m begging you, please don’t leave me alone!”_

_“No,” Hendery can hear someone else mutter, and there’s a bright light that slices through the dark, densely-packed trees. The Chinese boy can smell blood and bile. He also hears someone crying in the distance. “No, no, no.”_

_“Please don’t go!”_

_“I’m scared, please don’t leave me here!”_

_“Mark!”_

Hendery wakes up with a gasp. His hand goes to his chest, and feels his heart pounding fast. For some reason, he feels scared. 

When he feels himself calm down, he slowly sits up. As he reaches for his notebook, he can remember the dream clear as day; but for the sake of habit, he still writes it down.

In class, Hendery is distracted. He keeps subtly looking over at Mark, trying to see if there were any changes to his personality. There were none—that he can notice, anyway. The other student is as cheerful and awkward as ever. It was hard to predict if it was going to happen soon or in the distant future. 

Hendery looks down at his notebook again, biting his lip. His hand unconsciously goes to the stone that's in his pocket—he can't really feel the energy from it anymore; did he have to do something to bring it back? Is that what Ten meant when he said that he 'charged' it?

He's worried. He felt true fear in the course of that dream, and if it were to come true, then there was most likely going to be serious repercussions.

"Mark…" The Chinese boy sighs to himself, closing his notebook. "What did you get yourself into?"

The boy is out walking in one of the school’s hallways when he spots a familiar blonde. He speeds up, trying to catch up to him, "Ten ge!"

When said boy turns, Hendery's mind faintly registers how his sunbae has a really nice jawline. The slender student smiles, and it's magical. The brunet can feel his link to Ten stronger, can feel like they’re connected to each other in some way. "Yes?"

"Y-you were right," the younger says, and he takes out the mysterious stone out of his pocket to give it to Ten, “It really worked. It made my dreams stronger.”

The older looked from the outstretched hand that held the purple stone, to Hendery’s face that held awe and amazement. Then he grabbed the Chinese boy’s wrist and led him to the school library, “We shouldn’t talk about it here. Let’s go somewhere else.” 

When they reached said library, the elder made a beeline for one of the more secluded areas in the room. Hendery had no choice but to follow, because of curiosity and admiration. The two chose a free table, and they haven’t even sat down on the chairs when the brunet asks, “How did you do it?”

Ten has the audacity to play dumb, and he tilts his head in confused manner, “What do you mean?”

“Ge! You know,” Hendery sputters, and he tosses the stone onto the table. The Thai boy actually dives to catch the stone into his hands. “How did the stone do… that? Like how did it make my dreams clearer?”

“Be careful! This cost me money, y’know.”’

“I-I’m sorry ge. I just,” the Chinese boy sighs, slumping onto the table. “I just dreamed of something that’s going to be bad. And like, I don’t get it. How can that weird rock make my dreams stronger?”

“Okay so,” Ten says, and he holds the other’s hand. Hendery feels his skin tingle. “I’m going to need you to believe me, okay? Or listen to me, at least. Because what I’m going to say is true.”

The younger one takes a deep breath. How bad could it be? “Okay. I’m listening, ge.”

“You’re a witch.”

Hendery chokes. He doesn’t know whether to laugh or to cry. He doesn’t know whether to get up and leave Ten or to scream at him. “Excuse me?”

“I know,” the elder says soothingly, and caresses Hendery’s hand. He gently places the purple stone down and takes the other’s hand in his, and looks into his eyes. There are no jokes, no mirth, no lies. “I know what it sounds like. But let me explain. Okay?”

“D-does that mean that I,” the junior student stutters, a hint of a blush blooming on his cheeks. “I’m special? Because not many people can be considered witches, right?”

“Wrong,” Ten deadpans. He lets go of Hendery’s hands and leans back. “Anyone can be a witch, actually. We all have the potential to be. It’s just so that you’re subconsciously tapping into the energies and utilizing it already.”

“Energy? I’m using it? How?” 

“Your dreams,” the Thai boy explains, and looks at the strange purple stone sitting between them. “There are many ways to utilize the energies around us. You use them to see the future while sleeping, right? You told me so.”

“How did you know?”

“I know a witch when I see one,” Ten says, and props his head on the table. He grins knowingly, like he figured out a great secret. “Considering it takes one to know one.”

“So you’re—!”

“Yes,” Ten takes the time to bring out his mysterious pouch again and sets it on the table with a finalizing faint thud. “I’m a witch, too.”

“That little bag,” Hendery starts. “Does it contain more purple rocks?”

“Not really,” the blonde laughs. He empties out the contents: more rocks of a variety of colors, some misshapen, others cleanly cut. There were crystals that were either or raw or polished. “And that purple rock was an amethyst. It enhances your psychic abilities, and can make dreams vivid and easy to recall. It’s a gentle crystal, and helps you connect to yourself spiritually. But at the same time, it’s a little too strong for a dream stone; so if you had a hard time sleeping, I’m sorry about that.”

“So why did I dream that I did…?” 

“I don’t know. Magick is unpredictable,” Ten sighs, and leans back, observing the array of stones and crystals laying on the table before looking up at Hendery, “Like I said, you’re unconsciously focusing your magick to see into the future through dreams. The amethyst just helped you fulfill that desire. They don’t do all the work y’know— the tools used in witchcraft are just to help you, not to do everything for you.”

“Ge, I don’t understand,” the younger says, and the energies radiating from each of the stones is unmistakable. It makes his stomach swoop in excitement. “Magick… Witches … Desires… I can’t understand.”

“You will, in due time,” the older says, and he grabs Hendery’s hands again. They tingle; was it because of the magick? Or was it Ten himself? “I’ll help you. I promise I will. When have I ever lied to you?”

As weeks passed, under Ten’s tutelage, Hendery grew. Though he still put his dreams above all else, the blonde helped him tap into other kinds of magick.

“What suit is this card?” The Thai boy asks. The back of the card is facing the younger, a total mystery. “Use your intuition, Hendery. Listen to it, and then tell me your answer.”

The Chinese boy closed his eyes and dug deep. He calls out to his higher self, and when he opens his eyes he can’t help but blurt out, “Heart. The suit is a heart.”

Ten smiles, and it’s so breathtaking. He flips the card to reveal a seven of hearts. “Good job. Next,” he puts the card back into the rest of the deck, shuffles it, and then takes another card at random. He holds it up in front of him, eyes sparkling. “What suit is the card this time?”

“Crystals are good,” Ten says as he empties his pouch full of rocks again. They’re in the library again, and Hendery can’t help but touch some of them. Their power gives him goosebumps. “They can help you achieve what you desire. You can even mix them together, as long as they complement each other. Using them is entirely optional, though. You can do your craft with or without them, if you want.”

“But how do I know which ones are the ones for me?” the brunet asks, even though it was rhetorical. The older sees through that, tutting and shaking his head. 

“Listen to your intuition. I keep telling you that,” he says, and shows off the crystals with a wave of his hand. “This is my personal crystal bag. I put some of them together so that it dispels any negative energy, to heighten my own psychic abilities, and for good luck. I carry this with me all the time, and I cleanse and charge the crystal regularly.”

“Ah ge,” Hendery says. “You mentioned before that you charged the purple rock—”

“Amethyst.”

“—the amethyst. But how do I charge it?”

“Depends,” Ten says, he picks up a clear crystal, and it glints against the library lights. “First, we need to pick out crystals that would suit your needs and that you feel an attraction towards. Some of the charging methods don’t work for all crystals, so we need to choose the right crystals first.”

“Oh.” Hendery says, a little more than confused.

The blonde student sighs, and scoops his crystals back into his little pouch. He then takes out some pieces of paper and a pencil, drawing random things— most likely sigils, as Hendery came to know. “We can choose which stones to get another time. First: what do you desire?”

“What do I desire…?” the Chinese boy frowns, deep in thought. There are so many stones, so many possibilities. It certainly is difficult to only choose a few. 

“I want,” Hendery blushes. “I want what you have, ge! The psychic abilities, getting rid of negative energies, and good fortune! But I also want crystals so I can remember dreams more easily. Is that okay, ge?”

The shorter pauses, and considers the younger. He can’t help but giggle, a little red himself. “Yes. It’s more than okay.”

_“Jaemin, I’m sorry. What we fought about was stupid,” a brunet asks. He was talking to another boy— Jaemin, who had his back turned. His blue hair flows with the light wind. “Can we just… get back together? Please?”_

_“I…” the boy says, and his shoulders slump. Even if Hendery can’t see his face, he knows the taller man wants to reconcile as well._

_“I love you,” the brown-haired boy says. He proceeds to hug the taller, and burrows his face into the other’s hair. He inhales deeply. “I love you.”_

_“Jeno—” the older chokes on his words. He starts to cry, and the shorter man hugs him tighter, and slightly sways side to side. They both follow the movements of the wind. “I love you too.”_

_“I love you too, Jeno.” ___

__Hendery wakes up, and brings his hand to his heart. He feels something flutter in his chest and he blushes._ _

__“It kinda…” he tells himself. He takes his pillow and screams into it. When he calms down, his face is warm and red. “It kinda reminds me of Ten ge.”_ _

__As always, he reaches for his notebook and pen, which sits beside a small piece of a fluorite._ _

__

__When he steps inside the lecture room, the first thing he notices is a really negative energy. Thanks to Ten’s guidance, he was able to tap into the energies such that they made him a reasonably good empath. A sweep of the room resulted in Hendery approaching Mark, who looked shaken and scared._ _

__“Hey hyung... whatever happened,” the Chinese boy said. He placed a hand on Mark’s shoulder in an attempt to soothe. The older jumped, and it made Hendery feel sad; most likely, that dream of that boy crying out for him came true. He hopes that some of the stones in his own crystal bag, tied to one of his own belt loops, sent his classmate good vibes. “There’ll always be people for you, like your friends. And I know we’re not really friends, but you can talk to me too, if you wanna.”_ _

__“Thank you, Hendery,” he sighs. When he faced the brunet, he looked a little grateful. The eyes were full of fear, but there was a hint of sadness too. Hendery’s heart breaks; he wishes that things will end well for the Canadian. “It means a lot. It really does.”_ _

__The taller goes to his usual seat and opens his notebook full of dreams. He turns to the page that contained his dream of Mark, and writes ‘DONE’. His intuition guides his hand to turn to page 77 and compels him to do the same._ _

__

__“Ten ge, thank you. I’m really grateful for all you’ve done for me,” Hendery says. The older is graduating soon, and the brunet is going to be a senior himself. “Time flies, huh?”_ _

__“It really did.” the blonde says, and silence envelopes them. Ten is busy, drawing his own versions of the images on a regular tarot card deck, while Hendery is just… watching him. They’re in the library yet again, and it fills the both of them with memories. And even, perhaps, a little bit of magick._ _

__“Ge,” Hendery says, and he slumps on the table. He pouts up at him. “Will I ever see you again?”_ _

__“If the universe wants it to be, then it will be.”_ _

__“That’s not what I meant,” the brunet grumbles. “You know that.”_ _

__“Y’know how I said I put crystals together for different reasons?” The Thai puts down his pencil and observes the taller one. He raises an eyebrow. “Like to dispel negative energy, to make my psychic abilities stronger, and for good luck?”_ _

__“Yeah,” the other responds. “I did that too.”_ _

__“Something is telling me that the universe did give me luck,” Ten says, huffing. He looks out a nearby window, and his eyes peer over the trees. As witches, they’re more inclined to nature. “In fact, I’m sure of it.”_ _

__“I mean, you’re going to graduate soon,” the brunet says. He turns his cheek to stare out the same window, closes his eyes, and inhales. He envisions the energy outside, and it sends a tingle down his spine. “You got in your dream course, and you’re most likely going to get your dream job. That last part’s going to take some effort on your end, though.”_ _

__“Not just that,” Hendery feels his face being picked up, and he’s suddenly facing his sunbae. Ten’s eyes are intense. “I think meeting you was a stroke of luck, too. I think our fates are tied to each other.”_ _

__“G-ge…” the younger whispers. He turns red and pushes the other’s hands away and screeches, “Waaah! What are you saying?”_ _

__The blonde isn’t having any of that. He cups the Chinese boy’s face in his hands again. His eyes still hold that same intensity, but they’re shining too. “I said what I said.”_ _

__“I-I,” Hendery says, and the library seems to have shrunk. In that secluded part of the college library, there are only two witches. No one else, nothing else. “What are you—”_ _

__“Hendery,” and the said boy clams up. Is this really happening? “I think I like you.”_ _

__“G-ge,” he stutters, face hot. His heart is singing its melody, singing for Ten. “Is this a dream? Am I dreaming right now? Are you joking? Are you lying to me?”_ _

__“It’s most certainly reality,” the blonde lets out a full laugh, and the Chinese boy decides he wants to make him laugh more, comes to the conclusion that he wants to be the reason he does laugh. When the Thai boy calms down, he stares into the younger’s eyes. Hendery feels himself sinking into them, just like before. “When have I ever lied to you?”_ _

__Silence once against encapsulates both as they drink in one another, as they take in each other’s presence. There is no other sound than their heartbeats. When Ten slowly moves forward, he stops. Their noses are touching. He whispers, “Is this okay?”_ _

__“Yes,” Hendery lets out a shaky breath. He smiles, eyes bright and cheeks pink. “It’s more than okay.”_ _

__The distance close between their lips, and it feels magical._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! This has got to be the longest fic I ever wrote. If there are any witches that read this and find some things inaccurate, I'm sorry. I'm especially sorry for the use of amethyst— I don't really use it and based on my research, amethyst can intensify dreams so it was my choice of a dream stone. I based it off my own experiences with crystals— their effect, for me at least, isn't always the same as what it says on the internet and in my books, y'know? So, yeah: A fic with witchcraft accurately (as accurate as real life witchcraft is, at least) portrayed! As always, I would appreciate your feedback :))
> 
>   
> twitter: @starsnatched


End file.
